


Dancing Pumpkin Weatherman

by OldPaperFan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Hoshi is the Dancing Pumpkin Weatherman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldPaperFan/pseuds/OldPaperFan
Summary: “Let's go to this Halloween party together!” he said. “It'll be fun!” he said.Oh hell yes it will be fun. Especially when your mate is dressed like a pumpkin. Or to be completely exact: the dancing pumpkin weatherman. All black spandex, black shoes and a pumpkin in front of his face.





	Dancing Pumpkin Weatherman

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!  
> I was bored a few days ago and asked my friends for a prompt. The only words I was given were "Seoksoon, fluff and pumpkin."  
> And this happened.  
> It's fluff, like what I usually write and another sweet one shot before I start posting my chaptered fanfic.  
> Anyway! I hope you'll enjoy :3

“Let's go to this Halloween party together!” he said. “It'll be fun!” he said.  
Oh hell yes it will be fun. Especially when your mate is dressed like a pumpkin. Or to be completely exact: the dancing pumpkin weatherman. All black spandex, black shoes and a pumpkin in front of his face.  
You can already imagine Seokmin's surprise when his friend had tapped him on the shoulder in the middle the street for him to turn around. He had all of a sudden come face to face with a bright orange object while the night had already fallen. But somehow, he managed to not make a sound.  
… Joking. Lee Seokmin screamed loud enough to wake the entire street up. And almost punched his best friend/boyfriend (to be honest, even they didn't know any more) in the face. Soonyoung actually had to hold him back and put a hand over his mouth until he calmed down, recognizing his friend's typical laughter.  
“God, you almost gave me a heart attack! Never do that again!” Seokmin said once he could speak again.   
Meanwhile, Soonyoung was still laughing, unable to control himself. He bent down and sat on the ground, his stomach aching. Seokmin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. But slowly, a smile appeared on the corner of his lips. It grew to a small giggle and finally the sound of their mixed laughter could be heard through the streets.  
They eventually calmed down, stomachs and cheeks aching, both sitting on the ground. The night was silent and peaceful. You could only vaguely hear some cars driving a few streets further. No screaming, no nothing. Only the lampposts lighting the way.  
They looked at each other, still smiling. Well... to the best of their abilities, since Seokmin was literally staring at a pumpkin, while Soonyoung could barely see his friend.  
“What about you take off this ridiculous mask now?” the younger finally asked.  
He could hear the muffled sound of Soonyoung's giggles but he didn't answer back. He simply took the pumpkin mask and the black spandex that were over his head off, not without struggling because “Boy that shit is tight!”  
After some cursing, Seokmin could finally see him clearly and-  
“Your hair!”  
Soonyoung blushed a little, lips curved into a smile, he looked down.  
“Yeah... my hair.”  
While Seokmin still had his natural black hair that the elder loved so much, Soonyoung had wished to change and since Halloween was around the corner, he chose to bleach his hair and afterwards colour it! Orange! Obviously!  
“How long did that take?” the younger asked, curious.  
“Way too long. I had to bleach it twice obviously. Never do that if you want my advice.”  
This made Seokmin laugh. Why did he even love this man?  
“It suits you well,” he said.  
“Thank you,” Soonyoung said, still slightly blushing. “You look really nice yourself.”  
Seokmin looked at himself in a reflex. He was wearing a black sorcerer's robe, black pants and a white shirt. A red and golden tie was knotted around his neck and glasses and a fake scar on his forehead completed his Harry Potter costume. He shrugged and laughed a little at the compliment.  
“I mean it! You look great with glasses!” and after marking a pause, Soonyoung added: “It's very sexy!”  
This made Seokmin choke and cough.  
“What about you stop talking nonsense?”  
“What about you make me?”  
“Hyung, we're supposed to go to a party,” the younger reminded, sounding very childish all of a sudden.  
Soonyoung pouted in response. Seokmin only sighed.  
“Don't you want to go?”  
And after a moment of silence, Soonyoung quietly answered:  
“I can't go dressed like this... I thought you wouldn't mind if we spent Halloween alone.”  
Seokmin could only stare at the other boy for a moment. Then a smile grew on his lips and finally a chuckle escaped his mouth. He looked at him with a fond expression. He wasn't too sure about how he fell about this whole situation, but God did he love this young man!  
He stood up and walked around Soonyoung, bent down and gave him a back hug, his chin resting on his shoulder.  
“I don't mind.” He finally answered, immediately relaxing the older. “But you could have said this before I bought a costume.” he added jokingly.  
“I'm sorry...” The oldest whispered. And after hesitating a moment, he pecked Seokmin's cheek in an attempt to apologise.  
They eventually fell asleep on Soonyoung's couch while watching a film, probably after having eaten too much candy.


End file.
